Love Is Like a Sickness
by Witchdoctr
Summary: Loving your little brother is one thing. Being a caring older brother is another. Being a loving, caring brother should be simple, but where does brotherly love cross the line between love and a sickness? Seimei would argue there was no line. Soubi would say it didn't matter; he had crossed it long ago. Not that HE has the moral high ground, having dark impulses of his own.
1. A Sickness Born or Acquired?

**Disclaimer: I do not own whatever it is I'm currently writing a fanfic about. **

**My name is Witchdoctr. I am not a senior writer/member of this site, but I'm not a newcomer either. I'd appreciate criticism and a general response to my writing, but any flaming or unnecessarily argumentative reviews will be disregarded unless you go out of your way to start a debate with me, in which case I will PM you and we can debate in a more suitable environment. But generally when I am flamed, it's an anonymous reviewer and I can simply delete it and continue on. Don't give trolls and haters any power; just ignore them. **

**Summary: **Loving your little brother is one thing. Being a good older brother is one thing. Being a good older brother and loving your little brother should go hand in hand, but just how tightly intertwined are they? Where's the limit, the line to be drawn? Seimei would argue there was none. Ritsuka wouldn't respond. Soubi would say it didn't matter; the Aoyagi brothers crossed it long ago anyway.

**Warnings: Nothing for this chapter beside shota-con and suggestive material. Dark themes explored. **

**Chapter: Prologue-A Sickness Born or Acquired?**

Seimei Aoyagi was born with a hint of darkness in his soul, hiding and lurking in the corner of his subconscious. How much of it was acquired and how much was inherent was of little to no consequence in his mind. Seimei didn't think of himself as an evil being, so the thought of darkness in his personality and desires never bothered him. He saw himself as someone who took what he wanted, when he wanted. What he desired, he sought and took. Simple as that.

His desires overrode the morals that had been ingrained in him since birth, since the beginning of the natural order of things. Who he was, what he was, what he wanted was far more important to him than how society believed he should be. And he refused to apologize or feel guilt for seeking his wants and needs and passions.

So when he felt the first stirrings of warm passion for his own little brother, he didn't feel that sick, burning disgust in his chest, the natural human instinct to cringe away from incest, and see it for what it really was. He didn't think it was sick, didn't think it was wrong for his heart to flutter, or for a warmth to pervade his body, igniting a passion deep inside. He didn't think about how he shared the same mother, father, and blood of the one he felt such a disturbing passion for.

All he thought of was how beautiful he thought Ritsuka was.

Ritsuka.

The first time he'd felt the stirrings of a love beyond brotherly measure, was when he was five and his brother had just been brought home.

Before seeing him, however, his only thoughts were on just how annoying a younger brother would be. His parents would be less focused on him and they would forget about him in favor for this newcomer, who would cry and whine and keep them awake all night. The baby would need constant attention and be a real pain about it, always wanting to be changed, to be fed, to be held, to be played with. He would expect nothing but love in the first few months, the easiest few months for any human being, but Seimei knew that he would not love this creature, no he would not, no matter what.

This baby was just another sniveling, pathetic lower life form, just like his parents. Disposable. A complete waste of space. The concept of love for a living being was distant, alien to Seimei, even at that age. The instinct of a sibling protecting the welfare of a younger sibling was practically nonexistent to him.

All Seimei thought was that this newcomer had better stay out of his way, else he'd end up in the backyard, wrapped in plastic, and six feet under.

None of these thoughts struck him as morbid or dark. They were everyday feelings of pent-up violence, aggression, born in deep, in his skin, ingrained in his bones, and in his hot red blood. But Mommy and Daddy wouldn't think these feelings were "natural." Instinctively, Seimei kept them to himself. Slowly, these feelings would eat at his insides, burning the core of his being, and tear apart any stability, any structure of humanity, of sanity, inside his mind and his heart, but at that point, the feelings of unnatural rage for such a young child were simply "normal." At that point, they were just "feelings." Nothing more. Insignificant. Unfound. Pointless. And at that point, they were curable. If only he'd released them, pushed them out of his system before they destroyed him. But alas, it's too late now to be thinking of what could've been, what should've been.

What he should've felt when his brother came home for the first time, was curiosity. Affection. Maybe even love, an inborn desire to protect and love someone of your own flesh and blood.

But what did happen would mark the beginning of the end.

When his mother, his smiling, tired but proud mother opened the door with a white bundle in her arms, he did not look up. His babysitter, who'd stayed with him while his mother and father had been at the hospital, had stood up immediately, cooing and fawning of the new life form. He felt his lip curl into a mean snarl of disdain, but he made sure that no one could see it, keeping his eyes to the wall.

When he heard his babysitter exclaim, "What an adorable little guy," he could just imagine the sickening look on his father's face, somewhere between proud and delighted, fierce and tender, all signs of vulenerability and weakness, in Seimei's eyes. As if his parents could sink any lower...

"I think Seimei might be... jealous."

When he heard his babysitter murmur this to his parents, he felt his heart clench murderously.

How dare she suggest he be jealous of such a lowlife!

Wildly, he thought about strangling her, about wrapping his fingers around her neck and just choking the life out of her for daring to suggest something so aggravatingly ridiculous!

But then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his father's. Angry, but not willing to show it, he looked up, stubbornly refusing to meet his father's eyes. Instead, he looked at the... baby. Oh, how he hated that word!

His eyes drifted up, up creamy white, angelic skin, up the delicate, warm little torso to the sweet, soft head. The baby held his arms out, as if seeking to hug his elder brother, as if he could see-yes he could see-his brother, see his dislike, and sympathized. As if he wanted to experience the warmth of a sibling for the first time, of someone whose parents were the same, of whose genetic material was the same. The same.

Seimei felt a longing rise up in his stomach, swirling through his body and settling inside him, curling around his throat and choking his words. He held his own arms out, unable to speak. There was a moment where his parents hesitated, murmuring to one another, and he felt a flicker of fury. How dare they stop him? He wanted to hold his baby brother.

That was his first time calling "it" his baby brother.

When his mother finally decided that it was alright to hand her son over, and he held the little body close to his chest, their hearts beating almost in sync, he realized that this baby was his. Not theirs. His. It was his baby, his little brother, his kin. The only human being that wasn't simply "nothing" to him. The only human being that could-would understand him, because they were alike. They shared a bond, an inseperable bond. The only one, he knew it, The only one he knew he could and would love. As he pressed his skin as close to the newborn's skin as possible, he breathed in his smell.

Ah, yes, his little brother, his real blood relative.

The only human being he could love.

And he knew that this one was special.

Oh, how warm he felt, nestled up against his chest, fidgeting and wriggling, seeking to get even closer to his elder brother's skin, to his heart.

Seimei felt a fire burning hotly in his chest, half desire, and half love. It started then.

And it would only get stronger, burn brighter and hotter, from there.

* * *

**Word Count-1,621**

**Status: Undecided**

**Note: This might be continued, if it gets a decent reception. I know the Loveless fanbase isn't as strong or popular as others, so I know not to expect an overwhelming amount of attention or even reviews, but still, if you're reading this, I'd appreciate some recogniton for the effort I made to write it. **** I rather like this story, though, so I might update anyway. **

**Take no notice of the Complete status. That can be changed if you want. **


	2. Guilty Pleasures and Their Sick Relief

**Disclaimer: I don't make any profit off Loveless, because I do not own it and have no right to. If I did have that right, I would not be writing... well, maybe I'd still be writing fanfiction. Probably. **

**Summary: **Loving your little brother is one thing. Being a good older brother is one thing. Being a good older brother and loving your little brother should go hand in hand, but just how tightly intertwined are they? Where's the limit, the line to be drawn? Seimei would argue there was none. Ritsuka wouldn't respond. Soubi would say it didn't matter; the Aoyagi brothers crossed it long ago anyway.

**Warnings: For this chapter, just suggestive content and pedophilic incest between minors; disturbing imagery and possibly triggering suggestive material**

**Chapter: One-Guilty Pleasures and Their Sick Relief**

**Ritsuka's POV**

Ritsuka idly tapped his pencil against his desk, wishing school was over already. It was a real waste of time for him, but worse was just how dull and irritating it was to attend classes. And not just the classes, but the people themselves. So loud and obnoxious and talkative. They chattered and chattered on, ignorant of more important matters, of things beyond who was dating who and what hairstyle and outfit a celebrity had chosen that particular week, ignorant of just how precious their lives really were-

_"You're precious, my Ritsuka. So precious. I just want you so badly..." _

Ritsuka jerked, inhaling deeply and shaking his head slightly, like he had a headache he wanted to push away.

Life shouldn't be squandered away doing such useless things.

But what did he know? Who was he to judge, to eye social circles disdainfully, when he himself had never experienced such things? Maybe they knew what they were doing. Maybe what they were experiencing was a wonderful thing, the feeling of belonging and fitting in, and he was the odd one out, the one who was squandering his life. Maybe.

But he honestly didn't want to "experiment." Let them have their friends. He prefered being alone. Being around people made him... uneasy, at best.

"Mr. Aoyagi?"

Ritsuka glanced up, his eyes still staring into the distance. "Yes sir?"

"The bell has rung. You may leave."

The young boy nodded respectfuly, standing up and walking silently from the classroom, his thoughts immediately drifting away again.

What now? Stay afterschool and risk further socialization or go home?

_"Ritsuka, are you avoiding me?" _

"No, I'm just not sure if I want to go home," Ritsuka muttered to himself, stopping at his locker and staring down at his shoelaces in contemplation. Then sighing, deciding that going home was really his only option. He would be disappointed in him if he stayed. And his mother... well, no, she didn't matter. It was his opinion that he really cared about.

He slipped out the school, trying his best to blend with the crowd and not stand out to any individuals. Keeping to himself and avoiding the spotlight were his top priorities at school. Maintaining decent grades was a secondary priority, a priority he had simply to keep his father off his back and letting his mother believe everything was "alright." Making sure his mother never knew that anything was different, that anything was wrong, that nothing had been alright since that day was his second priority at home.

And his first priority?

Keeping _him_ happy.

"_Please just touch it, please Ritsuka, do it for you big brother. Don't you love me?" _

Ritsuka sighed, feeling that familiar clench in his gut. He jerked, the muscles in his stomach twisting painfully. _No, not now, not now, _he begged himself. _I'm too close to school grounds, please. _The throwing up. The vomiting. Stress-vomiting. It was something he'd managed to keep to himself, something he'd managed to keep away from even his brother.

_"Ritsuka, oh, Ritsuka! I love you, I-ah!-I love you... so much." _

The memories came back, unbidden. He staggered, willing them away, to leave him alone so that he could walk in peace, live in peace, just at least _breathe _normally, why couldn't he manage that at least? Why did these memories plague his thoughts, his every moment? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? And if they could, would they ever? Would he ever be able to escape them?

"Hey, check out that spaz over there!"

Ritsuka didn't hear the call and even if he had, he was lost in his own world.

_"Ritsuka, when people love each other, they do this. Don't you love me? Don't you love me, little brother? I love you so much. No, shhh, calm down, let me show you..."_

"What is his deal anyway? He's such a freak! I heard he's bulimic."

"Oh please, bulimic?"

"Yeah! I heard he throws up in the toilets after lunch, cause he, like, has like this self-hate thing going on."

"You think he's emo?"

"Duh!"

_"Ritsuka, don't hide from me! Let me in! Please, Ritsuka, I didn't mean to hurt you! Let me in!" _

"Come on, let's go see what's wrong with him!"

_"Ritsuka, open the damn door! I just want to talk! Ritsuka! Damn it, I'm going to break this door..."_

"Hey, spazoid! Emo boy!"

_"Ritsuka? Are you crying? Oh Ritsuka, I'm so sorry... Here, hug me, please, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." _

Ritsuka sank to his knees, his eyes watery. His throat began to burn. Bile collected in his mouth and he leaned forward, onto all fours. A shiver crawled from the base of his spine up his neck. His head jerked forward and he felt warm vomit creeping against his cheeks. He opened his mouth and retched, turning his head to the right to get it onto the grass and not on the sidewalk.

It was wrong, so wrong, to feel almost _relieved. _To feel almost satisfied to be empty, to be rid of such disgusting matter that resided inside of him. He always felt a little guilty after stress-vomiting. But he also felt relief because there was always those brief few minutes when it felt like that tightly-wound coil in his chest was gone, unraveled. After vomiting, the coil would straight itself out and he'd be able to walk and feel like a normal kid. He'd be able to pretend, for just a few minutes, that nothing was wrong with him.

But then his stomach would tense again and the coil would be back, tightened even more than before.

The only way to loosen it was throwing up.

No, he never willingly tried to loosen it. He didn't stick his finger far back in his throat. He didn't do drugs or alcohol, even though he knew such things would at least make his mind forget about the coil.

He resolved to throwing up and dealing with the guilty pleasure it provided.

"Ew, oh my god, you were right! Look, he _did _throw up. Gross!"

Ritsuka heard those words and froze.

Oh no.

_He'd been spotted. _

* * *

**Word Count**-1,397

**Note: Yes, there is more to come. No, I doubt this will be as long as I usually make my fics. And yes, the length of chapters will be longer once I better learn how to deal with transitions. Yes, I'd greatly appreciate reviews, which were my prompt to continue this in the first place, and yes, Soubi will be here soon. Any other questions you might have will be answered in later chapters and if they don't, then they're the wrong questions. See you next time. **


	3. A Safe, Lonely Place

**Disclaimer: I don't make any profit off Loveless, because I do not own it and have no right to. If I did have that right, I would not be writing... well, maybe I'd still be writing fanfiction. Probably. **

**Summary: **Loving your little brother is one thing. Being a good older brother is one thing. Being a good older brother and loving your little brother should go hand in hand, but just how tightly intertwined are they? Where's the limit, the line to be drawn? Seimei would argue there was none. Ritsuka wouldn't respond. Soubi would say it didn't matter; the Aoyagi brothers crossed it long ago anyway.

**Warnings: Incest implications, some suggestive material between minors**

**Chapter Two- A Safe, Lonely Place **

**Soubi's POV**

What a dismal place.

Soubi stared bemusedly at his new home, this new world. It might as well have been a new country as far from home as he felt.

Cold and gray and unappealingly gloomy, gloomy, gloomy.

Dark gray cloud cover that hadn't cracked a bit since he'd first gotten here. Not a crack of light had gotten through the solid, thick gray wall where the sky should've been. Already Soubi missed it. But then, who wouldn't miss it after living on the sunny, warm shoreline, in a magnificent beach house touching the sand and overlooking the bright blue sky and the deep blue sea?

He missed that place, his uncle's place.

But then, it was, as his uncle had said, "his own damn fault."

He stared at the sky, or lack thereof, again, trying to penetrate the solid gray sheet and see the sun's rays. But instead, raindrops fell against his face, sliding down his nose and cheeks and chin. He breathed a sigh of disappointment. Oh well.

His own damn fault.

Casually, he reached to his side and unclipped the umbrella swinging on his belt. He pushed it open with a small fap as it sprouted out. Raising it above his head, he peered to his right again. His school. His dull, small, disappointingly _average_ high school. Most teenagers would glare sullenly at their new environment, maybe pout, kick over a few trashcans, maybe even go home and complain, but he felt oddly complacent about being here. It was his punishment for breaking the rules and he'd accept it, like an adult.

"Hello!"

He turned around.

"Do you go here?"

A cheerful young man, maybe his age maybe not, stood behind him. He had light green hair and dark brown eyes and a sweet face, an almost naive face. He smiled, his entire face lightening with that single action. He didn't seem affected by the rain, even as it drenched his green hair, staining it a darker shade, and rushed down his head to his neck.

"Do you?" Soubi asked, his tone apathetic.

"Yeah. Sorry if you do, and I never noticed you or something," he laughed uneasily, turning his head a little. This time, Soubi noticed several piercings, on his ears, and a small one on his lip. Odd. He'd never seen the appeal of piercings and tattoos or wild hair. But it was kind of cool, though, when it wasn't overdone. "So do you? Go to this school, I mean?"

Soubi nodded.

"Awesome!"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He began to walk away, but to his annoyance, the guy followed.

"So what's your name, handsome mysterious stranger?"

Handsome?

"Soubi."

"I'm Kio. Kio Kadou. Sophomore. What about you? And where did you come from?"

Soubi gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Too silent and mysterious to give it up yet? That's cool," Kio said, smirking mischeviously. "But you have to tell me if you're from Europe or something."

Soubi shook his head.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if you're circumcised. I can, uh, check if you're not sure."

He ran around to Soubi's front and scrutinized his reaction.

"Aw, not a blush," he complained. "I haven't made you feel awkward yet?"

In spite of himself, Soubi smiled. "No. It'll take a lot more than that." _Kio Kadou, I have done things that would shock and disgust you. I have done these things without a single regret and I did not deny my actions in front of a court or my uncle or anyone. I am shameless. I am filthy. I hope you realize this before it's too late. I hope you realize that someone like me will never be with someone like you. _

Kio pouted.

"Well, we'll see. On a scale of 1-10, ten being most intense, I was only at 1, so maybe by the end of the year, I'll get a blush out of you."

He gave another sly smirk and ducked under Soubi's umbrella, daringly pressing himself against the newomcer.

"So do you have a name, or do I have to make one for you?"

"Soubi."

"Soubi-?" Kio waited, but when it was obvious Soubi was not forthcoming, he pouted. "Okay, Soubi, just Soubi, it is. Well, it's been interesting meeting you. Hope I see you at school soon! And if not, well, I'm sure I can find out where you live." He paired this creepy comment with a sly smile before giving a small, flirtatious wave before sauntering away, again barely seeming to notice the rain, which was now pounding against the sidewalk.`

Soubi wondered if one simply got used to the pouring rain. Or maybe that odd, whimsical individual, Kio, was just the odd one out.

Soubi let a small smile grace his lips. As annoying as Kio had been, at least he was something of interest in this seemingly insignificant-

He paused mid-thought.

He turned.

His eyebrows furrowed and he started to walk again. But then he paused.

What was that odd noise?

It was awfully quiet, but to him for some reason, it sounded horribly loud. He peered around himself again. Where was it coming from? The noise stopped for a second, but then sped up, growing in volume. And suddenly he realized what the noise was. It was breathing. Someone breathing very heavily, very quickly. Soubi followed the noise, though it was rather difficult due to the irregularity of its volume, from high to low, from fast to steady.

Soubi crept along the edge of the school's brick walls. He followed the sound in the shadow of the building, keeping close to the wall instinctively. In front of him, in the corner of the school, were two doors, probably leading into a basement. The chain lock on the front, which had probably been looped around the doors' handles, looked like it had been broken off and then clumsily knotted. It looked rather loose, actually, like it had been pounded on from the inside and had been shaken too violently to remain tight. The breathing stopped abruptly as he approached. Soubi paused, tilting his head in wonder.

How had he heard the breathing from so far away?

Soubi kneeled in the wet grass and tugged at the lock. It didn't give way as easily as he expected. The metal of the chain lock wasn't the issue; it was how tightly the metal was knotted around the handles. The lock itself was rather pointless, Soubi thought as he fumbled with the chain, because the chain was obviously weak. Cheap schools and their cheap "security." He wondered if this room or whatever it was was just an area of low security and if so, why bother putting the chain there at all?

Finally, he managed to pull the chain free of the handles with a loud clink. Crap. He'd broken it. Oh well, maybe it would teach the school a lesson.

He flung open the doors.

"Hello?"

The breathing stopped. Or maybe he just couldn't hear it anymore. Soubi didn't know.

**Ritsuka's POV**

_"Let me go! Put me down!" _

_Ritsuka struggled, viciously thrashing and flailing, but he was thin and weak, almost emaciated and no match for two bigger, stronger boys. _

_"Calm down, emo boy, we're just gonna put you somewhere you'll be more comfortable!" _

_There was a lot of giggling and squealing. _

_"Where are we going, Johnny?" one of the girls asked. _

_"We're going over to the high school!" _

_"Put me down! Put me down!" Ritsuka shrieked, his small fist trying to make contact with his head, but the bigger boy just readjusted his grip. This wasn't supposed to happen! He had to go home! His brother would be angry if he wasn't home soon and his mother would... she would be upset, to say the very least. "Let me go! What are you-?" _

_To his shock and disgust, he was dropped onto cold, wet grass. He peered up, momentarily too shocked to do anything but stare at the sky. Drops of rain caressed his face and he closed his eyes and shuddered. But he realized, later, that he should've taken that moment to escape. _

_Someone grabbed both his arms and hauled him back roughly. He felt his stomach churn and his words got caught in his throat. He choked and his long legs kicked out, catching one of the girls on the base of her knee. She fell to the grass with a pained cry. "That little asshole kicked me!" she cried. _

_"Hey, you dumb little bastard, how dare you hit a girl, you little shit? Brute, who hits a girl?" _

_He cried out as he was viciously kicked in the chest, then his sensitive stomach. He saw stars before, unbidden, vomit spilled from his mouth. "Ew!" _

_Ritsuka felt a hand in his hair. Five fingers twisted, almost wrenching his hair from his head, into a fist. A fist snapped before his eyes before unimaginable pain erupted on his nose, a splitting, burning pain. He cried out, but it was almost completely soundless. He didn't have an ounce of breath left in him. "Oh my god, dude, I think you broke his nose." Blood flowed in thick rivers down his face. "Shit, he's really pale man." _

_"Whatever, I'm sure he's fine. Noses just bleed a lot." His hair was released and he fell back, clutching his nose, gritting his teeth and trying not to vomit again, though he doubted anything would come up. The pain was incredible, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he cowered, hiding in the shadows and simply waiting for it to be over. Pain was no stranger to him. He'd had a lot worse. His pain endurance involved finding that cold, quiet place far, far away from the pain. _

_"What the fuck are you doing?" _

_"I'm done, okay? I was breaking the lock. Come on, help me get him in..." _

_"What?" Ritsuka exclaimed. He stood up and started running, but someone tackled his midsection, pulling him down hard to the ground. He cried out as he felt pain spiking up his spine and exploding at the base. He froze, tense, trying to endure, to will the pain away. The pain was enough to distract him from someone grabbing him around the waist and hoisting him into the air. Instead of screaming or fighting, all he could do was numbly whimper as he was thrown down about two feet, down into someplace dark. He hit the floor, his leg hitting something that felt like a bucket and his shoulder clipped by what felt like the corner of a shelf. He barely had a second to stare up into the light where four black figures were outlined by light gray clouds before blackness slammed down on his vision. _

_His breath caught in his throat, he forced himself to stand up and hammer weakly on the doors of whatever he'd been pushed into. _

_"Let me out! What are you doing?" he shrieked, knocking weakly. "Come back! Don't leave me here, please!" _

_He heard laughter and casual chatter. Then someone, he didn't know or care who, kicked the doors. Abruptly, he fell back in alarm. _

_"Shut the fuck up!" _

_Ritsuka shrank away as the doors were kicked again. Eyes burning with tears he couldn't shed, he could only listen as his last chance to escape laughed and walked away. When he was sure they were gone, he went back to the doors and timidly pushed. Locked. He pressed harder, then started hitting them, then even threw his body against them, but they didn't budge. He held his now aching side, throbbing where he'd hit the door, fighting the tears threatening to slip from his eyes. He laid his palm against the wood, pressing his forehead against it. There was a light peal of thunder and he heard the rain intensify in strength. _

_Now no one would hear him. But then again, who would be able to anyway, even if the thunder was as quiet as a whisper? He knew where he was now. _

_He'd been here before, been shoved into this dark, lonely place before. It was the high school's storage basement, a small extension added to the side of the school for outdoor supplies. He felt around in the dark, feeling a thick bottle of what was probably some cleaning supply, some kind of mop or broom, something hard and plastic he couldn't identify. He scrabbled about in the blackness, his hand grasping a shelf, then the cold brick wall behind it. The wall. Ah, safety. _

_Corners were safe places for him. Places where he could curl up and disappear into. A place where he could be ignored, where he could watch the world without the world watching him, where the walls were at his back, and where he could keep an eye on the entire room. The corner was safe. _

_Ritsuka leaned against the wall, feeling the calm familiarity of the corner. His nose was burning, his body was aching, his head was hurting, but being in the corner was surreal, almost perfect. He sighed, breathing through his mouth. Breathing carefully. In and out, in and out. Don't panic and stop breathing. Just breathe, steadily, in and out, in and out. He tried to breathe through his nose, but blood was quickly drying, congealing inside his nose and effectively cutting off his air. So he breathed through his mouth. _

His situaton was bearable. He would get through this. He could. He'd always been able to, hadn't he?

_"Ritsuka, did she put you down here?"_

Ritsuka felt his breathing quicken, but he felt like it wasn't something he could control.

_"Ritsuka, why won't you tell me? She did, didn't she?"_

He felt his heart hammer louder and louder, harder and harder until it was pounding in his ears.

_"I know she did. Oh Risu, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Baby, baby, calm down, I'm here. I'm here for you."_

No, no! He couldn't panic! He couldn't. He focused on that memory, picturing it in his mind, trying to take comfort from the memory. His brother's big strong arms wrapped around him, his comforting voice in his ear, his warm skin, his soft hands holding his shoulders, rocking him. Rocking him slowly, securely.

His breathing relaxed.

He didn't know how long he sat there in the dark, he just knew all the time he sat down there, he thought of Seimei.

Seimei, Seimei, Seimei. His big brother, oh how he missed him, how he longed for him! How badly he wanted to be with him, right now, and not alone and isolated, in the dark.

_"You're not my Ritsuka, you're not! How could you pretend? How could Ritsuka leave me? Or did you get rid of him? Where is he? What have you done with him? RITSUKA!" Shattering glass, footsteps pounding against the stairs, tripping slightly, but no, you can't slip, you cannot, run, run, flee, get away from her before she hurts you, safe, safety in the darkness, in the dark corner of the basement. Footsteps, furious pounding, the wood of the door the only barrier between him and pain. _

He'd survived then, he would survive now. The darkness, the loneliness, all bearable things, all endurable.

_Retreat, retreat now, little brother. Find the dark place inside your head, that special place we can share together, wherever and whenever we want. Because it's our place, Risu. It's ours and I'll never let anyone hurt you there. And I'll always be there for you, with you._

_I'm the only one you need and you're the only one who needs me, Risu..._

Somewhere outside, a chain rattled.

Ritsuka was lost in his own world, so preoccupied that he didn't move an inch, not even when he heard a small clink.

Not even when the doors were flung open and the light poured in, illuminating his dark surroundings.

He blinked, staring at the light, his eyes wide, his heart beating quietly, pulsing in his ears.

And then he saw _him. _

"Hello?"

* * *

**Word Count-3,102**

**Note: Thanks for your kind reviews and I appreciate your feedback. **


	4. Angelic Faces, Demonic Impulses

**Disclaimer: I don't make any profit off Loveless, because I do not own it and have no right to. If I did have that right, I would not be writing... well, maybe I'd still be writing fanfiction. Probably, actually now that I think about it. **

**Summary: **Loving your little brother is one thing. Being a good older brother is one thing. Being a good older brother and loving your little brother should go hand in hand, but just how tightly intertwined are they? Where's the limit, the line to be drawn? Seimei would argue there was none. Ritsuka wouldn't respond. Soubi would say it didn't matter; the Aoyagi brothers crossed it long ago anyway.

**Warnings: Still suggestive material between minors, nothing graphic, just perverse; might come of somewhat disturbing to viewers; psychological disorder hinted at.**

**Chapter: Three- Angelic Faces, Demonic Impulses**

* * *

**Ritsuka's POV**

Ritsuka stared uncomprehendingly at the stranger before him. The stranger was outlined by silvery, white, precious light and the first thought Ritsuka had was that he must be an angel. His guardian angel.

But that thought, as most first thoughts tend to be, was ridiculous.

He didn't have a guardian angel.

For a moment, he was too stunned to do anything but stare at the handsome, almost beautiful, tall, thin man before him. Even if he wasn't an angel, Ritsuka couldn't help but notice he had a very angelic face. Feminine almost, but no, as beautiful as this man was, he couldn't be mistaken for a woman. No, his face was gentle, Ritsuka decided. Safe. Warm. It almost seemed like his face was glowing. Gentle, kindly eyes. Silvery blue eyes that glinted in a way he wasn't accustomed to. Yes the eyes were the most bewitching. The boy couldn't take his eyes off of them. They seemed so vulnerable and open, like any second they could weep. Tender, soft. Ritsuka wasn't used to eyes like that.

"Hello?" the beautiful stranger asked again. "Who are you? And what are you doing down there?"

Ritsuka stared at him. Had the angel spoken to him? His voice seemed very distant, like it was coming from very far away and he could hear the words but couldn't quite comprehend what they meant yet.

"Are you okay?" the angelic face concentrated, now looking concerned. "Why are you in here? Do you need help? Are you hurt?"

"They-they locked me in here," Ritsuka said distractedly, glancing from side to side nervously, like a cornered rat. He felt anxiety building up inside his stomach once more. Something about the doors being open made him feel like he was trapped. Trapped in a dark place, cornered in a dark place rather than simply being _in_ one.

Or maybe it was the light. The light could mean his brother Seimei was coming to save him or his mother had found him. The light he craved but feared at the same time, knowing that it split the safe darkness in half and could mean either more pain or salvation.

He wanted to run, to dive at the man, and escape. But his muscles felt locked in place.

"Who?"

"They trapped me. They always do," Ritsuka murmured.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I have to go," Ritsuka said, drawing in a painfully large breath. He stood up shakily, his legs trembling from tension.

"Go? Are you hurt?" the stranger asked concernedly. "Do you need help getting home? How old are you anyway? You need a ride?"

Ritsuka's head started hurting from all the questions. Why was he asking so many questions?

"I-I don't know," he said, not able to form a coherent answer.

"You don't know? But surely-"

"Please sir," Ritsuka begged. "Please let me-I need to... get home." He walked unsteadily forward, each step his footsteps getting steadier until they were no longer shaking. For a second, he felt a flicker of panic, worried that the stranger would try to stop him from leaving. Shove him down and have his way with him on the cold unforgiving floor where he'd been pressed against before, sobbing and crying until falling silent. But the man didn't, simply taking a step back and letting Ritsuka pass. Ritsuka gave a small shudder of relief and began walking home.

But to his displeasure, the man quickly followed.

"Um... my name's Soubi."

Ritsuka said nothing, wishing this man would leave him be.

"Um, do you-do you live around here, then?"

Ritsuka set a steady pace, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other, trying his best to imagine _not _passing out and _not _puking his guts up and getting home to his Seimei before his brother started looking for him and escaping into his house before this stranger starts babbling and ruining everything with his nosy questions.

"You-your face looks terrible. Your nose is bleeding. Maybe you should sit down or-"

"It's fine," Ritsuka answered sharply. "Leave me alone, I am fine. They didn't hurt me." _Much. _

_This time. _

"But-but you're kind of... bleeding."

**Soubi's POV**

_Damn it!_

Soubi inwardly loathed himself, cursing his tongue, and wanting to kick himself. What was wrong with him? How come the words that normally rolled off his tongue with ease and without the slightest change of expression couldn't seem to force themselves out properly today? This child, this child! How come his tongue seemed to curl inward and knot itself whenever he looked at the slender boy before him?

Oh but wait. He did know why.

Because he was feeling that stirring feeling in his gut. Because every swish of those narrow, feminine hips sent his heart fluttering. Because every word he said sounded like it came from the lips of an angel. Because of that milky white skin, oh how smooth and flawless, and because of that dark hair, so inky black it looked blue; he just wanted to run his fingers through it. Because the one and only time he'd had a clear view of the boy's face, he'd felt his heart stop and swell, like it suddenly couldn't stand being inside his chest anymore. Because seeing that face had made his breath catch in his throat.

And seeing that horrible blood, cakes around his nostrils and staining his perfect face and those haunted, sleepless and shifty purple eyes made his heart feel like it was being wrenched in two.

"I-I-" he bit his lip, shaking his head, trying to make the words come out as a phrase. "My name is Soubi. What is yours?"

"You already told me your name," the boy spoke softly, like he didn't care if Soubi heard him or not. Soubi might've missed it if his ears hadn't been focused and hellbent on hearing every word those plump little lips had to murmur.

"But you didn't tell me you-ours," Soubi said, hoping Ritsuka didn't notice the slight stumble on the last word. He was getting his tongue back under control by focusing on the boy's ass and thinking about how perfect it was. Lust helped his head clear, helped him speak better.

Because now he knew. He was in love with this boy. It didn't matter to him that he didn't even know this boy, didn't know his name, and hadn't technically even _met _him yet. He knew it. He knew that the pulses electrifying his heartbeat were in response to this boy, his soulmate. He knew it. Knew it in his heart, didn't have a doubt in his head, and felt the want and longing in every muscle, every drop of blood, in his body.

Love made his words stumble over one another in a flurry. There would come a time when he could focus on their love and let it encompass him, choke his words, and let his love show for itself, but not now. Not now when he needed to speak properly and not come off like a fool.

The boy turned around, far too quickly for the older boy's taste. His eyes flew upwards to meet the boy's eyes, which were narrowed, as if the kid had known exactly what he'd been looking at. Soubi had a feeling, judging by the boy's slightly annoyed frown, that he did know.

"Why are you following me?" he demanded. He sounded tough, assertive, but Soubi instinctively knew that if he pushed him, he would snap far too easily.

Soubi grinned softly, not focusing on his demanding tone, his hand seeking the soft skin of his cheek. He was shocked to find that suddenly, his hand was _there_, rubbing the soft white flesh carefully and in slow circles. For a moment, the boy just stared at him and for a brief second, to Soubi's delight, he might've pressed his cheek into his hand, but then he seemed to realize what he was doing and scowled, pulling away. The boy glared ferociously at him, but he was also blushing and Soubi found himself smiling.

"Are you laughing at me?" he snarled. "Don't touch me. Ever again!"

Soubi's eyebrows dipped a little before shooting back up in amusement.

"Ah-no, I apologize. I just can't help but think you're rather adorable."

He was hoping the blush would turn a deeper shade of red. But to his shock and concern, the boy's eyes went dim. His skin became paler and his jaw loosened and trembled slightly.

"Um-?"

Abruptly, the boy turned around again and promptly began walking once more without a glance back. Cautiously, Soubi followed him, making sure his footsteps were loud enough for his presence to be known. For awhile, he simply followed him without a word. He made sure to remember the route so that he could find his own house once it was time, but to his surprise, the boy was leading him to his own neighborhood. Soubi felt a thrill of pleasure knowing that they lived so close to one another. If he was really lucky, they'd end up being neighbors! Perhaps his stay here wouldn't be so bad.

"Why are you following me?" the boy demanded once more, spinning around and glaring. Soubi's eyebrows rose and he leaned a little closer to him. The boy took an uncertain step back, a flash of fear passing through his eyes. Wait, fear?

"Here, I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Deal?" he asked smoothly, glad it came out the way he wanted it. About time!

**Ritsuka's POV**

Ritsuka wanted very badly to simply start running. Running too fast for this man to catch up, getting home, and either finding Seimei waiting for him, or waiting for Seimei to get home. It was a comfortable schedule, a familiar routine he followed every day. Its familiarity was a source of comfort for him, something he would cling to when the day never seemed to end.

But being followed home was unsettling. And this stranger, this person was very unsettling. He didn't like the tingle, the chill of anxiety that creeped up his back, that feeling of someone's-watching-you. The feeling worsened knowing exactly where his eyes were. He didn't like this creepy perverted man. Even if he was younger than he appeared, Ritsuka suspected he was older than him. And adults (he thought of anyone older than him as an adult) were not to be trusted. He felt a wary anger building up in his throat like poison. Fury burned his skin, but inside, he felt fragile. Vulnerable.

Ritsuka thought for a moment. What was the harm in telling him his name?

Probably plenty of harm, but still he wanted to know why he was being followed. How this man, this 'Soubi' responded would determine if he started running. Or attacking. But the thought of trying to hurt someone else was alarming, too alarming to consider.

"My name is Ritsuka."

"How old are you, Ritsuka? Do you go to that high school?" Soubi asked eagerly.

Ritsuka glared at him. "Too many questions. Why are you following me?"

"Wow, wow there, cutie!" Soubi laughed. "Slow down for a moment. Hello. I am Soubi Agatsuma. I'm a sophomore at that school we were just at. I am sixteen. I just moved here. A shitty time to be here, since it's like the middle of the year and everyone's already transitioned, so I'm the odd one out. I'm generally anti-social because I find people aren't worth my time. Of course, you're quite the exception if I do say myself."

Ritsuka's face got tired of glaring, so he let it relax into an annoyed scowl instead.

He considered the information he'd been given, but only for a moment.

"And why are you following me?"

Soubi smiled slyly.

"Because you're the exception. The first one I've met. I think you're interesting. Unique. Something about you is just... so different from the others. I don't know. Maybe it's the way you take the eloquence out of my sentences? Maybe it's how you manage to scramble my words and thoughts until I'm as much a babbling loon as any other teenager my age? Or maybe it's that empty, lonely look in your eyes that I can identify with?"

Ritsuka felt the scowl morphing into a frown. And not even an annoyed frown, a confused frown.

"What are you talking about? Leave me alone, I don't have time to deal with this," he said, trying to sound dismissive.

"I think the real reason I'm following you is because I love you."

* * *

**Word Count- 2,560**

**Note: Too out of character? I know the characters aren't exactly and perfectly canonically represented, but this is my interpretive take on the characters. If you have any suggestions, please review. If you have any thoughts, please review. Thank you for reading. **

**P.S. Soubi has a psychological problem that will be explored later, all relating to the "incident" which got him sent away from his uncle in the first place. **

**I am aware that "love" is nowhere near that fast-acting, but since I feel that many readers and reviewers will be somewhat skeptic about an impractical plot point as such, I feel like I have to explain the reasoning behind the emotions I have portrayed unrealistically and almost superficially, even though it's something of a spoiler. **


	5. Author's Note

**I apologize for the lack of updates. **

**Don't worry. **

**This isn't an Author's note telling you I no longer wish to continue. **

**I do. **

**I recently returned to the Loveless fandom and I like this story and feel like I could do a lot with the premise. **

**I greatly appreciate all the reviews I've gotten and again, apologize for the length of time you've had to wait. **

** I also apologize for teasing you with an author's note instead of an actual update, but I feel you should be aware that I am going to try updating this story more frequently from now on. I was very swamped with work, but now I'm more free to continue my work on FFN. **

**Thank you very much for your reviews and support, I will try to continue ASAP. **

**-Witchdoctr**


	6. Attaining Perfection

**Disclaimer: I don't make any profit off Loveless, because I do not own it and have no right to. **

**Summary: **Loving your little brother is one thing. Being a good older brother is one thing. Being a good older brother and loving your little brother should go hand in hand, but just how tightly intertwined are they? Where's the limit, the line to be drawn? Seimei would argue there was none. Ritsuka wouldn't respond. Soubi would say it didn't matter; the Aoyagi brothers crossed it long ago anyway.

**Warnings: some sexual material, nothing very explicit (yet). Incest. It's either going to be incest or shota-con (sort of), so get used to it. **

**Chapter: Four-Attaining Perfection**

* * *

**Seimei's POV**

The dark young man brought the small shirt up to his nose, inhaling deeply.

He breathed in that sweet, almost floral fragrance.

He would miss this smell. God, he'd miss it. It was the only thing he would miss in this wretched place. And the only thing he would think about when he was away.

His brow furrowed.

There was the problem he'd been thinking about for so long. How could he protect his one true love if he was so far away for such a long time?

That was bothersome. He would miss him. He felt a sharp pain in his chest just thinking of being away from him. Being apart from one another for longer than a day made him short-tempered and irritable at worst, cold and aloof at best. Actually living _away _from him and not being able to see him every day... he gritted his teeth.

But the slight break in the facade was brief. His face was apathetic, but inside he was thinking hard.

Earlier that day, an old girlfriend had come by.

How he detested her.

She had walked in with a short, slinky purple dress and matching high heels and carefully arranged gray scarf around her pale white neck. Her legs were long and delicate. She'd crossed the room and sat elegantly down on his living room couch. She crossed her legs, one leg carelessly thrown over the other. She had leaned back, arching her spine to emphasize her ample breasts. Her dark hair was untied, cascading in graceful, gleaming ripples.

He had looked at her and known what she was up to. Inside, he bristled, but outside he maintained a courteous but disinterested manner.

"Hey, Seimei," she had simpered. "So... you're leaving for college soon, right?"

He'd nodded curtly.

"Must be exciting," she had smiled coyly, running a hand up her exposed leg lazily, caressing her knee. He ran his eyes up and down her body. He wasn't impressed. "You know. A new step towards being an adult. Exciting new... opportunities. People to meet. Things to see. First step towards the big wide world."

She was classy. He'd give her that. To any other man, she would appear mature and intelligent, sexy and appealing without being trashy. Her smooth, teasing voice had invited more than a few men into her bed, yet her reputation was untouched simply by virtue of charm and sophisticated loveliness that discouraged the impression of sleaziness and low-prospects and low self-esteem. But he had more important things to think about, a more important _someone _specifically. She had been nice to have on his arm, nice to introduce to his parents to see their faces light up and the pointless pride gleaming in their eyes. He didn't care for their opinions, rather despised them actually, but he did enjoy their praise and flattery.

Yes, he'd sampled a few very fine ladies. He was popular in school, especially with the girls. They were attracted to his cool-headed intelligence and mysterious demeanor. Boys were drawn to his cool exterior and perceived "chick magnet" status, hoping to learn what it was about him that ladies found attractive. Some genuinely looked up to him. And who wouldn't? He was smooth-voiced and collected, reserved and aloof and this made him admirable, one of the kids you swore was "going somewhere." Hardworking, intellectual, artistic, and intelligent. Sensitive and thoughtful, but socially in high standing, not "effeminate."

He maintained perfection.

He maintained the appearance of a perfect life, perfect everything. Perfection was important to him. He had to be perfect. More for himself than anyone else.

It certainly drew girls with less than perfect lives, with troublesome fathers and quarrelsome, immature boyfriends and and inferiority complexes. And on some level, he was drawn to them as well. Their insecurity drew him like a moth to light because he enjoyed control. And their vulnerability reminded him of how in control of his life he was.

He had been with a few. Dated a few, if only to maintain the facade of "normal." It simply wouldn't do to be seen as "unfriendly" and "stuck-up" or worse, "homosexual." Rarely had any relationship gone passed kissing, however, and even then, the kisses were cold and affection-less mostly for show. Many had quietly broken the relationship off, mutually so that the rumors didn't become too malicious. Perhaps they sensed his lack of real involvement or attraction.

And it was true. He didn't want them. And lately, he had started resenting their attempts to woo him before he left for college, trying one last time to touch perfection.

He was far too occupied with the thought of leaving his beloved brother behind. His little brother, the only perfection in his eyes, in his world. The one perfection he wanted more than anything.

_Quivering lips, cautiously caressing smooth, flawless skin, burning with desire and trembling with excitement. A quick gasp, chest heaving. "Don't be scared."_

_"I'm not, I just... this feels strange, Sei." _

_"It's not strange. You love me, don't you?"_

_"I-of course! I love you more than anyone!" _

_"Say I am the only one you love. That I'm the only one you will ever love."_

_"I-I love you and I will only ever love you, Seimei. I love you." _

_"And I'm the only one who loves you. Remember that. We'll always be there for one another. We'll always love each other." _

_You're mine, you're mine, you're mine..._

Seimei smiled quietly. He placed the shirt into his suitcase, then proceeded to search for other items he might wish to bring with him to college. Ritsuka's room was very clean and neat. Finding important items was simple. Everything had its place. The dark young man felt a rush of affection for his small brother. He was so neat and orderly, just like his big brother. He sat on Ritsuka's bed, his narrow white fingers stroking circles into the childish quilt bed sheet.

_"I don't-I mean, I'm not sure-Seimei..."_

_"It's ok, it's ok, just trust me, dear. You trust me, don't you?"_

_"I-I do. Of course, I do, Seimei."_

_When Seimei was ten and Ritsuka, five, he was convinced he would hear those words from Ritsuka at the altar. Someday. Someday. _

Now at eighteen, he knew Ritsuka was his forever. Marriage was hardly necessary.

He laid his long, lanky body down on Ritsuka's bed. His legs hung off the edge.

_"You don't fit on the bed," Ritsuka had giggled. _

_Seimei smiled, hugging the boy's small body to his chest. It felt so perfect, lying here in the sunlight with his brother. _

_"I don't fit because I'm too big. One day you know you'll be too big for this bed too," Seimei replied. _

_Ritsuka suddenly became sad. _

_"What is it?"_

_"Oh, nothing. Just that... I like this bed." _

He thought about taking one of Ritsuka's pillows with him, just for their smell and the essence of his brother clinging to their soft material, but he couldn't take one of his brother's only comforts away.

His eyes hardened.

_"You're not my Ritsuka! You're not, you're not, you're not! Get away from me! You changed my Seimei! You made him hate me, you monster, you tore this family apart, you imposter, you horrible sneak, you wretched-wretched FAKE!" _

_Ritsuka, his pink upper lip bleeding, and trembling with fear and distress. _

_Ritsuka, his white, flawless skin marked with red and purple. _

_Ritsuka, his beautiful violet eyes in so much pain, so much pain. _

_He wanted to take the pain away. He wanted to kill the one who'd given it to him. _

He hated the woman. He refused to call her mother. She didn't deserve the title.

He'd never truly loved her. The only one he'd ever loved was Ritsuka. And she must've sensed it. She must've sensed all his love and affection went to her youngest son.

She was jealous. Her husband was distant, cold and detached, a striking image of his eldest son. She sensed the similarity between her husband and her eldest and she craved some affection from the latter to make up for the lack of affection with the former. She sensed the affection and love he felt for his brother and she wanted it for herself, all for herself.

She practically worshipped her eldest. She always praised him, never scolded him for anything. She allowed him to do whatever he wanted, gave him the car whenever he wanted, almost eagerly serving him breakfast and dinner every day and cleaning up after him when he silently left the table without a word of thanks.

But he disliked her, was apathetic to her as he was to everyone else. She craved his love, but he wouldn't give it to her.

And she saw how he loved Ritsuka and was consumed with jealousy, the fierce jealousy of a woman without love, motherly or otherwise. She tormented him, raged at him and hated him for having what she believed belonged to her.

She no longer saw him as her baby Ritsuka. She deluded herself into believing he was someone else, a competitor, a threat to the love she greedily craved.

Seimei hated her even more because of it.

He hated that woman and he longed to get rid of her, but she did have her uses.

_"Why doesn't-why doesn't sh-she love me anymore?" Ritsuka sobbed, his small fingers clutching at Seimei's clothing like a lifeline. _

_"She never loved you," Seimei whispered solemnly. "No, shhhhhh, don't cry, Risu. It's ok. You don't need her. You don't need her shallow love. You don't need anyone but me."_

Seimei enjoyed being in control. He enjoyed being the most intelligent one in the room. He enjoyed being the most dominant, most powerful person in a relationship, any relationship.

He wanted to be needed and depended on.

And all his life, he'd equated this desire for dominance for love.

* * *

**Soubi's POV**

The boy stared at him, his expression unreadable.

Soubi could hear his heart beat pounding in his ears. His skin felt hot.

The boy's gaze was doing strange things to his body. Why didn't he say anything?

Without a word, Ritsuka turned away from him and resumed walking.

Soubi felt his heart sink into his stomach. Ritsuka walked with quick, small steps and it took him a few seconds to catch up. He kept pace with him easily, his long strides matching the boy's small but quick pace.

"Back off, you creep!" the boy snapped at him. "Don't you dare!"

"But-but-"

Ritsuka sped up, practically running now. Soubi hastily sought to keep up. When he caught up, he took a hold of Ritsuka's wrist. Fear flashed in the boy's eyes, so he quickly released his arm. Still, he felt little flutters in his stomach at the sensation of feeling Ritsuka's warm pulse pumping under his suddenly sensitive fingertips.

"Don't touch me!" Ritsuka's eyes were hateful. Soubi stopped in his tracks. Something was off. His anger didn't seem directed at him at all. He was puzzled by it. "You're a-you're creep, you know that?"

"I-I'm sorry if I alarmed you," Soubi said, trying to defuse the suddenly enraged boy. "I just-I just can't help that I feel very attracted-"

"What, you want to fuck me?"

Soubi was shocked at the sudden coarse language.

"I-I find you very beautiful but I-I would nev-"

"Don't say love," Ritsuka snarled. "Don't lie through your teeth. If you want to sleep with me, then say it. Don't try any of that stupid cutesy nonsense about 'love.' I know what love is and it's not you!"

Soubi opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. He struggled to come up with something to say, but his mind was frozen. He was a bit alarmed by how angry he had suddenly become.

Ritsuka glared at him for only a minute longer before continuing his now hectic pace towards home.

Soubi's head was a whirl with strange thoughts. Half of them were still dreamily noticing adorable things like the way Ritsuka's backside wiggled as he was walking quickly and how his hair was shiny despite the gloomy surroundings, but the other half was more seriously wondering what had gotten in to him. He knew what love was? What could that mean? He had a crush on someone? Did he think that was love? Did he perhaps have a bad dating experience?

Bad dating experience, Soubi thought in bewilderment, but he looks like he's twelve or thirteen, how much of a relationship could he possibly have experienced? Why the explosive reaction? It seemed rather unreasonable. He'd just professed his feelings. He would've expected disbelief or confusion or possibly, maybe disgust, but the word love seemed to have set him off.

And maybe Soubi was a bit behind the times, but since when did twelve year olds know what "fucking" was? Had society really gotten that sick? It was strange to think such an innocent young boy could act like a seventeen year old girl who had been in several relationships and knew what to think of a man eying her legs.

Ritsuka veered off the sidewalk, so suddenly Soubi had walked several steps before realizing he had turned.

He watched as the boy cast him a distrustful glance before walking up to what was presumably his house and ringing the doorbell.

After a few moments, the door swung open.

Soubi felt a chill crawl up his back.

A young man, perhaps twenty, opened the door. He was tall and handsome with dark black hair like silk. He had a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, with perfect, even white teeth, and delicate fingers. He bore a striking resemblance to Ritsuka and Soubi thought he must be his brother (no father could be so young and handsome, surely).

The smile dropped off his face. He was concerned now, his eyes sad as he surveyed Ritsuka's injuries and hurts. Ritsuka changed into a completely different person right before Soubi's eyes. He was affectionate and warm, cuddly even, suddenly needy and vulnerable. Soubi thought he saw a tear running down his cheek, but he couldn't be sure, it was gone so fast. The man hugged him close and patted his soft hair and murmured that he was ok, he was safe now.

Then the young man stared right at him.

His hand stroked Ritsuka's back steadily and comfortingly, but his eyes were menacing, threatening. His arms might've been hugging his little brother, but his face was cold and unfriendly.

Soubi didn't like him.

He didn't like the way his hands were stroking Ritsuka.

He didn't like his heartless eyes or his mean smile.

He didn't like this handsome, dark man.

He felt jealous, but it was more than that. There was something off about him. Something Soubi recognized because he'd seen it. He saw it in the mirror every day and despised it.

The young man's lips curled, ever-so-slightly smirking.

* * *

**Ominscient POV**

"It's ok, my Ritsuka," Seimei purred. "Let's come inside now. It's alright, I'll make everything better. I'll fix you up. Then I'll make some dinner and help you with your homework and we can watch a movie. How does that sound?"

Ritsuka smiled into his warm chest. His pain was already melting away, safe in his big brother's arms. Everything would be alright. That coil was loosening a little. He felt safe. He could trust his brother. He knew his brother's love was true.

"That would be perfect."

* * *

**Word Count: 2, 858**

**Note: I said I would update ASAP. I just happened to have the time today. I'll update again as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
